


Pay Attention

by Homu0o



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homu0o/pseuds/Homu0o
Summary: You weren’t paying attention in a important meeting so Hange calls you to her office...
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Kudos: 136





	Pay Attention

I found myself spacing out again. I really should be paying attention to the meeting I'm currently in, but it seemed impossible when the women running the meeting had the most beautiful voice.

It was so soothing that even though I was focusing on her voice I still had no idea what she was actually saying.

I slowly started doze off when i heard my name. At first i thought it was the angels calling for me and I was about to ascend to the afterlife, but I quickly realized it was just Hange trying to get my attention.

I whipped my head up quite embarrassed that i was napping during a meeting, when I locked eyes with her. 

"Y/n, were you sleeping?" She asked knowing full well the answer was yes.  
"Yes, I apologise" I replied hoping that admitting to my mistake would lessen the punishment.

"Meet me in my office after the meeting"

Oh shit. I replied with quick "yes" and I'm pretty sure everyone at the meeting could hear the fear in my voice.

You see while Hange is not necessarily mean, she is very scary when mad. And it makes it ten times worse that I have a fat crush on the woman. So began the awfully scary 20 minutes left of the meeting.

_______________________________

The meeting finally finished and I was not looking forward to being lectured by Hange. I slowly began to walk down the hallway towards her office. As I reach her office I grab the handle but before I could open the door, it flung open.  
"Hello! I was expecting you, come in" she said, sounding awfully enthusiastic for someone who was supposed to be mad at me. 

I quietly entered the office and sat down at her desk. "So I think you know why your here y/n". I quickly start to try and find an excuse.  
"A-ah yes I'm so sorry about that, I didn't sleep well last night" I lied not wanting to tell her the real reason.

She hummed indicating that she was thinking about what she was going to do with me. The anticipation was terrible. Then she got up from her seat and started to walk around to me. She motioned me to get up with her hand and so I did.  
"Maybe you should be taught a lesson" she said I'm a deep voice that made my heart pound, either out of fear or arousal, I don't know which is worse. She approached me before closing the space between us. I was now pinned between Hange and her desk.

A million thought rushed through my head as she leaned in closer to me, but I did not dare to question her actions as this is what I have dreamed of for years.

Her lips touched mine softly as if to ask if what she was doing was ok. So I pushed against her lips to show that I wanted this. She took that as a yes and turned the soft kiss into a ruff and passionate make out. 

She kissed me with such need and desire that for a moment I forgot to breath. At this point her fingers were wrapped around my waist pulling me in to her as we made out.

No words were spoken as she started to roll my hips onto hers, making me softly whimper.  
"Your so cute" Hange said in reply to my noises, so I started to make more. I continue to let out light moans as she grinds her hips against mine.

All of a sudden she picked my up by the hips and walked over to a arm chair sitting down. I was now straddling Hange as she continued to make out with me.

Her hand that was on my thigh went further up then placed her thumb on my clothed core, rubbing up in down.

I pulled back from the kiss letting out a wine as she continued to rub her thumb frustratingly slow. 

She stopped for a moment to reach her hands up under my shirt and throw it across the room. Without hesitation the took my bra off and landed open mouth kisses on my breasts.

I only let out light moans as I was embarrassed that I was getting so worked up with little stimulation, but her every touch felt amazing and I couldn't get enough of her.

She finally took my pants off along with my under wear and swiped her long slender fingers across my folds. "Your so wet for me" she said in a deep growl that could've made me cum on the spot.

She slid two cold fingers into my entrance without warning and started moving. Fuck, it so amazing having her fingers dig into me and hit all the right places. I gave up on being shy at this point and started to moan moan much louder.

"Your such a good girl for me, taking my fingers so well" she said as I clenched around her fingers at the praise. She could feel that I liked it and continued with her encouragements.

"Your so fucking beautiful" 

"Are you gonna cum for me? Come on cum around my fingers for me" 

Her words were what mad me snap as I came around her covering her lap in my juices.

As a come down from my high I came to the realization of what just happened. I looked up to face Hange only to be met with her looking at me with a huge grin on her face.

Fuck, I'm in love with this woman...


End file.
